


Never Yours

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Don't You Know? Candy Rots Your Soul. [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was beautiful. </p>
<p>That was the first thing the princess thought.</p>
<p>She knew she shouldn’t be thinking that way, or … feeling the way she was.</p>
<p>Her father had raised her strictly, ‘properly’ he always claimed. But she and her mother always knew otherwise. He was kind and caring to his subjects. But behind closed doors was a different story.</p>
<p>Harsh punishments only he could arrange, depending on his mood. </p>
<p>His mood was never good or in anyway positive. And he himself was merciless when faced with punishing those he saw as wrong.</p>
<p>She always tried hard to change herself in to the perfect daughter he wanted, but it was so difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maralinethevampirequeen2.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maralinethevampirequeen2.tumblr.com).



> For my friend Sean, have some OTP pain. 
> 
> If you wanna find him, he's maralinethevampirequeen2 on tumblr. 
> 
> (( You promised JayTim, Sean! You gonna deliver?))

\---

She was beautiful. 

That was the first thing the princess thought.

She knew she shouldn’t be thinking that way, or … feeling the way she was.

Her father had raised her strictly, ‘properly’ he always claimed. But she and her mother always knew otherwise. He was kind and caring to his subjects. But behind closed doors was a different story.

Harsh punishments only he could arrange, depending on his mood. 

His mood was never good or in anyway positive. And he himself was merciless when faced with punishing those he saw as wrong.

She always tried hard to change herself in to the perfect daughter he wanted, but it was so difficult. 

Despite the members of many royal families from all over the land praising her parents for her perfect manners, her perfect walk, her perfect appearance, her perfect looks, her perfect attitude. 

Perfect. 

Perfect. 

Perfect. 

Everything about her was perfect to so many others but never to her father.

She always had to be better, do better.

Always having a fault of problem, she knew she would never be good enough. 

Not to her father. 

Not to her mother. 

Not for her kingdom. 

Not for her friends. 

Not for. Not for her.  
She was perfect, smooth flowing skin pale against her raven black hair that framed her gorgeous, intelligent eyes. Her clothes were always simple, and unassuming, but to Bubblegum they were more beautiful than any of the royal gowns she had ever seen.

But she knew for all she looked she could never bring herself to talk to her properly, to hear the clear smooth rhythm of her words directed at her and her alone. 

She would be kept as a distant friend, untouchable and always on the edges of her thoughts.

So she watched, she looked happy talking to other members of the candy kingdom, smiling with such happiness that Bubblegum knew she would never want to be the reason a frown infected, and twisted her features in despair.

Because it would happen, eventually.

It was an inevitable truth. 

Bubblegum wasn’t perfect, she couldn’t make anyone happy with something she did. 

She was always a disappointment, always letting her parents down, over and over again as she tripped and stumbled her way through her life.

So she restricted her self, talking to her only when necessary, short words and formal tone.

She stayed away at social evens, always watching from afar.

She saw how happy she was.

And in the moment she smiled Bubblegum realized something very important, something shed didn’t want to think about, hanging on to her last hope before its shattered in front of her eyes. 

She re- reali- realized, that … th- that.

M- M- Marce-

Marceline would never be hers.

And that realization alone broke her heart.

\---


End file.
